


Indecent Proposals

by onekisstotakewithme



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Hawkeye Pierce, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Nakedidity, queer, useless bisexuals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-13 16:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17491139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onekisstotakewithme/pseuds/onekisstotakewithme
Summary: He doesn’t plan to say it, really he doesn’t, because he has a plan for this kind of thing, but sometimes when Hawkeye is around BJ, words have a habit of falling out of his mouth before he can stop them, and today is no different.





	Indecent Proposals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flootzavut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootzavut/gifts), [justalittlegreen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justalittlegreen/gifts).



He doesn’t plan to say it, really he doesn’t, because he has a  _ plan  _ for this kind of thing, but sometimes when Hawkeye is around BJ, words have a habit of falling out of his mouth before he can stop them, and today is no different. 

It’s late on a wintery Sunday morning, a few weeks before Christmas, and the two of them are lying in bed, curled up together naked. 

Hawkeye isn’t planning to say it, snuggled up into BJ’s chest, warm and content and half-asleep.

He’s planning on saying “I love you”.

He’s planning to say “fuck me, please”.

Instead, he snuggles in tighter and the words slip out before he can stop them. “Marry me.”

BJ tenses under him, and Hawk’s eyes fly open as he realizes what he’s said. 

BJ sits up, dislodging Hawk and the quilt, and turns to stare at him in amazement. BJ’s hair is sticking up from his head, and there’s a hickey at the base of his throat, but all Hawk can focus on is BJ’s face, BJ’s comically-wide blue eyes. “What?”

“Fuck, Beej, I- I mean-” Hawk stammers, before it hits him: he means it (maybe more than he’s ever meant anything). “I said marry me.”

“Wh-” BJ’s face breaks into a smile, as he tries to find the words, and then he takes a look at Hawkeye and starts laughing. 

“Should I be offended?” Hawkeye asks, feeling his heart sink as BJ collapses back, still laughing. “Beej!”   
Hawk tosses a pillow at BJ, but this only makes him laugh harder. “You’re the worst,” he informs him when BJ’s laughter has subsided into cackles.

“Me?” BJ asks, breathlessly. “You just proposed to me. In bed, I might add!”

“Would you-” Hawkeye blinks, confused. “Do you want me to get down on one knee? Do it properly?”

This sets BJ off again, laughing so hard he’s nearly bent in half. Hawk wallops him with the other pillow, and once he’s run out of weapons, he sits on top of BJ. “Would you stop laughing, for Christ’s sake?”

BJ looks up at him, and shakes his head, grinning. “You’re crazy.”

“That’s only a vicious rumour started by people who heard me say I’m crazy. You didn’t answer my question.”

“Was it really a question?” BJ asks, looking up at him. “Felt more like an order.”

“C’mon Beej, I’m dying here.”

“Get off, get off,” BJ says, shoving Hawk off, before throwing back the sheets and standing up.

Hawk manages an anxious laugh, but his eyes are fixed on the tension in BJ’s back.

BJ still hasn’t given him an answer.

“Beej?” Hawk asks, before swallowing futilely against the lump in his throat. 

BJ doesn’t answer, and walks over to their closet, completely at ease despite the fact that he’s not wearing a stitch and the room is freezing.

“You’ve cracked.”

“No cracks,” BJ calls back. “A few wrinkles though.”

“None that I can see,” Hawk mutters enviously, as BJ roots about on the top shelf of their shared closet. “Beej, what…”

He stops, as BJ turns around. There’s a small black ring box in his hand, and Hawk can’t stop staring, can’t tear his eyes away from the box, because that means… that means…

“I was saving this for Christmas,” BJ says, looking down at the box as he walks back over. “Thought it would be kinda romantic. But then my idiot boyfriend had to open his big mouth.”

“He has a tendency to do that,” Hawk agrees, his mouth dry.

BJ gives Hawkeye a loving smile, as he slowly gets down on one knee. “This isn’t exactly how I pictured this, but…”

Hawkeye can already feel his heart pounding, his eyes welling up as he stares down at BJ. “Fuck, Beej…”

“That I did picture,” BJ says, and Hawk laughs, holding a hand over his mouth. “Now if said idiot boyfriend could shut up for just a second, I’d really appreciate it.”

Hawkeye nods, hand still over his mouth.

BJ takes a deep breath, and then smiles up at him, his own eyes clearly welling up. “Hawkeye. I love you. So.” He opens the ring box. “Benjamin Franklin Pierce, will you-”

“Yes,” Hawkeye says, laughing, as he launches himself off the bed, tackling Beej to the floor. “Yes!”

“Marry me?” BJ finishes breathlessly from underneath Hawkeye, and Hawkeye grins. “God, you never can let me get the last word in, huh?”

“Never,” Hawkeye says, and then kisses him, breathless and happy and so goddamn  _ emotional _ , he’s sure he’s going to cry. And then he is crying, but he’s laughing too, even as he kisses BJ again and again. 

“I love you, Beej,” he tells him when he pulls away, stroking a hand down BJ’s face. “Fuck, I love you.”

BJ pulls Hawk against him. “I love you, Hawkeye Pierce.”

They lie together on the floor for a couple of seconds, and then BJ nudges Hawkeye. “Can we go back to bed?”

“Why, Beej,” Hawkeye says, pulling away to leer down at him. “I thought you’d never ask.”

“No, idiot,” BJ says. “I’m getting splinters in my ass.”

Hawk laughs, but does climb off of BJ, pulling him up off the ground before dragging him back to bed.

Once they’re safely situated back under the quilts, BJ takes Hawkeye’s hand in his, and slides the ring down his finger, before pulling him into another kiss. When he pulls away, he leans his forehead against Hawkeye’s. “I love you, Hawkeye.”

Hawkeye smiles so wide his cheeks start to hurt. “I bet I love you more.”

“Excuse me, who proposed to whom?”

“I asked you first.”

BJ laughs. “What  _ am  _ I gonna do with you, Hawk?”

“Marry me, for starters,” Hawk says, darting back in to kiss BJ. “And then we’ll go from there.”

~ fin ~


End file.
